Core D: Morphology Core The purpose of the Core D (Morphology Core) is to provide state-of-the-art, standard and specialized morphology and histology services to the various projects of this Program Project grant effort. The Core D (Morphology Core) Director: David Gordon, and the Co-director: He Wang will continually meet with the various investigators of our projects to discuss experimental design and to mutually formulate the gross, microscopic and histologic studies to be performed. Standard procedures shall include assistance with tissue harvesting and fixation, further tissue processing/embedding, immunocytochemistry and in situ mRNA hybridization. Specialized procedures shall include performing autopsies on selected new genetically engineered mice to look for: congenital anomalies, evidence of thrombosis and/or hemorrhage, and other pathology which may be characteristic of the specific genetic alteration. We will also assist individual projects in working out the conditions for using specific new immunostaining and in situ hybridization methods (e.g. for newly acquired antibodies or probes), with the appropriate controls, and with other morphology techniques as the need arises (e.g.laser capture microdissection). Finally this Morphology Core will assist investigators in documenting the findings via routine photomicroscopy and selected morphometry.